After That Magic Water
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It has been months since Ben and Jay magically had a kid. At first it shocked them but now they love their son. Now this is their son's story and his frirnds. What will they get into and will they get into truble? One way to find out. (Takes place after the story Magic Water)


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Descendants in anyway. This story is requested

* * *

With Jay bring the top as Ben rode Jay's dick. This made Jazim's own dick hard. So he watched on and jacked off. There was no need to pull anything down as he slept naked. Hours later Malachai and himself went to Jafar's lair.

"Jazim jewel of my heart there is somthing I want to tell you."

"What's that Malachai my dragon prince?

"Well Mom still won't give me her spell book despite it being my inheritance from her."

"Won't your mom have to be dead for the book to be your inhertance?"

"So I can't wait that long."

Later that night Jazim went to the museum and was able take the spell book without any probloms. He soon left a exact copy of the book but yet the book is powerless. Malachai for one was at the Enchanted Lake as Jazim has something for him. Once they meet the two kiss. Once the kiss broke Jazim gave Malachai the book. Malachai quickly gave his boyfriend a hug and the two teleported to Jazim's room in a flurry of crimson smoke.

The two started making out and as they were their clothes where coming off. Once fully naked Jazim pushed Malachai onto the bed and the two begain making out again. While doing so they grind their dicks onto one another. After awhile Jazim spun himself around so they where in a sixty nine. The two wasted no time at all in sucking away on each others dicks.

Both boys moaned even though it was muffled by a dick in their mouths. Yet it made the blow job even better. Since Malachai was on his back he grabed hold of Jazim's ass and gave it a good squeeze before pushing it down so he can get more of Jazim's dick into his mouth.

Both boys where geting closer to the edge but that did not stop Malachai from sliding a finger up and down of Jazim's crack.

Once they shot their load into their boyfriend's mouth they swallowed every drop. Malachai rolled off of Jazim and wasted no time in aiming his dick into his boyfriend. Both were back to moaning as Malachai fucked away. He leand forword and started to kiss Jazim. Jazim's hands went on the back of Malachai to deepen the kiss. It wasn't long when they shot their loads again.

The next morning a naked Malachai was in Jazim's bed. He woke up to a buzzing sound. He got out of bed and thought it was his phone. When he went into his pocket he grabed his phone. He was right it was his phone. He looked to see who texted him and wonded what they wanted. It turns out it was his mother.

Mal: I know you have it!

Malachai was still a bit sleepy and confused texted right back.

Malachai: Have what mom?

Mal: Don't play dumb with me.

Malachai: I'm confused as I have no idea what you are talking about.

Mel: You took the book and replaced it with a fake a good one at that but still a fake!

Malachai: I have nothing to do with that but I have an idea who does. Will explan later.

At that time Jazim woke up. Malachai was mad. Sure he wanted the book but not the way Jazim did it. He looked at Jazim upsest. Jazim quckly took notice.

"Whats wrong my Dragon Prince?"

"Did you take the book?"

"You really wanted it so yeah."

"I know I wanted it but I did not want you to steal it."

Malachai manges to flip Jazim onto his belly and starts to spanks him on the bare butt with his hand and soon a near by paddle before storming out of the room still naked and forgetting to take the book. Once Malachai left the room Jazim transformed into an Evil sorcerer with black and red clothes. Jazim then teleported to the roof of the Castle in a flurry of dark crimson smoke and began to sing a song about love being a lie.

When Malachai hears the song he realized he's made a huge mistake of acting the way he did. Malachai quickly made his way to Jazim and begged him to stop the dark song.

"I will even let you spank my bare butt as revenge."

Jazim looked over at Malachai as he watched him go on all fours to wait for the spanking. Jazim looked at his boyfriend for a few moments before spanking his ass. Ten in total. After the spanking Malachai got up and hugged Jazim transforming Jazim back into his normal self. The two made up and kissed.

Before returing the spellbook to Mal Malachai and Jazim uses it to summon Devan son of Evie and Doug and his boyfriend Jace who is the son of Carlos and Jane. Both boys where confused on they ended up in a different place. Even though they where confused

Jace was still upset because his father was on a long mission before he was born. He only knows what his father looked like through photos.

It was too dangerous to do any kind of comunation. So to cheer him up Jazim

was able to show Jace his father Carlos was ok by Evie's magic mirrior. Jace smiled seeing his father for the first time that wasn't a photo even if Carlose could not see him. The four of them desided to go to a cabin. Before they did Jazim and Malachai went to the washroom.

As they were peeing with their underwear around their ankles Jace and Devan joind them where they too peed with their pants and underwear around their ankles. Once at the cabin they did not wast any time on getting naked as they made out. The two

couples went into to two separate rooms.

The four boys did the exact same things without even relising it when they where having sex. Both couples where in a sixty nine sucking away each on their sides so they could squeeze their boyfriend's ass. They even rubbed their fingers up and down each others cracks. It wasn't long until fingers slipped into their boyfriend's hole.

The boys soon shot their loads into each others mouth and swallowed. Then it came the fucking in which they each fucked their boyfriend. Jazim and Jace where riding their boyfriend as they made out with their boyfriends squeezing their asses. Once Malachi and Devan shot their load they found themselfs being fucked in doggy style until Jazim and Jace shot their loads. Once that happend all four boys fell asleep.

Later that night a cloaked figure slipped into the cabin went to the room where Jace and Devan were sleeping and gently placed a blanket over Jace waking him up

"Who are you and how did you get in here" Jace asked

In response the figure took off the cloak to reveal he was actually Carlos de Vil

"Hello son" Carlos said before handing Jace Mal's spell book with a note which read

Dear Malachai due to your determination and the fact that I had to spank your father on his bare butt during the dark song I felt the book would be safe with you PS please get Jazim to stop calling me Sultana Cant find my Car keys.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think


End file.
